1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a profile clamp utilizing a clamp band, and which has a base and flanks facing radially inwards. A tensioning device connects two ends of the clamp band to one another. The clamp band has, in a circumferential direction, at least a first part and a second part.
2. Discussion of Background Information
An example of a profile clamp of this type is disclosed DE 198 00 283 C1 and serves to connect two pipes or pipe sections. The two pipe sections have on their ends (which are to be connected) flanges that protrude radially outwards. These flanges have on their back sides (facing away from one another) sloped surfaces, i.e., so-called conical or tapered surfaces. When the profile clamp is tightened, the flanks act on the conical surfaces and push the two pipe sections towards one another. When the profile clamp is completely tightened, the two pipe sections bear against one another with a predefined force. A connection of this type is also referred to as a “coned flange connection”.
In order to mount the profile clamp, it must be widened far enough so that the flanks can be guided over the projections on the pipe ends. For this purpose, the clamp band can, for example, be bent open (if it is embodied as a continuous member) in a circumferential direction between the tensioning device.
Another solution is suggested in DE 198 00 283 C1 (mentioned above). Here, the clamp band is subdivided in a circumferential direction into two parts. In order to connect the two parts, two tensioning devices are utilized and are, for example, arranged in a diametrically opposing manner.
This profile clamp has in principle proven itself. However, care must be taken during the mounting to ensure that both tensioning devices are activated in order to correctly mount the profile clamp.
Another solution provides for the two parts of the clamp band to be connected to one another by means of a joint. In this type of joint, a hook on one part is hung into an accommodation provided therefor on the other part. This requires, in the normal case, a widening on the end of a part. The transition region is thus interrupted and the clamp band cannot optimally cover the projections or flanges of the pipes in this position. Lower axial forces can be the result. Furthermore, the danger exists that, during use, the joint becomes a weak point which can lead to failure under corresponding stressing.